TU SILENCIO
by Akee-Yasha
Summary: Kagome es maltratada por su esposo. Un día va a visitar a su amiga Sango al centro de rahabilitación y conoce a Inuyasha, un chico mudo que cambiará su vida por completo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Fui a ver a Sango, ya llevaba 2 meses siendo así. Como todos los días la fui a ver después de almuerzo, la ayudaba en su rutina de ejercicios para volver a caminar y le hacía la mejor compañía posible.

-Ya me está cansando esta silla- Dijo Sango. –Aunque tiene sus comodidades-

-Jajaja, te has convertido en una mujer sedentaria- Dije –Por lo menos estás con vida-

-Si… todo te lo debo a ti-

_-Ese accidente… Cambió completamente la vida de Sango… Que habría estado pensando él en ese momento… Que pasaba por su cabeza… Si no hubiera ocurrido, todo sería tan distinto…- _Pensé.

_**Flash Back**_

-Baja la velocidad!!!!- Grité asustada

-Miro… Es enserio, que te ocurre! Detén el auto! – Gritó mi amiga, que estaba sentada al lado de el

-Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiijaa!! – Dijo él. Realmente teníamos mucho miedo.

El auto cayó por un precipicio, todos gritamos de miedo, menos el.

No sé si quedé inconsciente, no sé cuanto tiempo habrá pasado. Abrí los ojos, estaba tirada en el suelo, fuera del auto.

-Ka…go…me…-

Escuché la voz de Sango, aun estaba dentro del auto. Me arrastré hasta llegar a su lado.

-No… Siento mis…piernas- Me dijo Sango con dolor

-Sango… Hay que llamar a una ambulancia!!- Empecé a buscar mi celular desesperada.

-Espera… - Me dijo Sango y entonces la escuché –Ve a… Miroku… velo por favor… le paso algo?-

Me arrastré hasta la ventana que daba para el lado de Miroku, el auto estaba volteado.

-Sango… Miroku está… - Sentí un gran dolor. –Miroku no respira, su corazón no late… Está… Está muerto- Dije casi susurrando a mi amiga.

-No…. Miroku? Miroku…. MIROKUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Kagome, gracias por salvarme aquella vez- Me dijo Sango con una sonrisa. –Por cierto… Que te pasó en el ojo?-

-Esto… Nada…- Tartamudeé –Solo me golpeé con la ventana-

Sango no quedo muy convencida con mi explicación, asique para cambiar el ambiente la empecé a pasear en su silla de ruedas por el centro de rehabilitación.

-Cada día llegan más personas aquí- Comenté. –Es muy lamentable-

-Si, tienes razón… Pero todos están con la esperanza de que se rehabilitarán, me incluyo- Agregó.

-Y hablas con alguien?- Le pregunté

-Mmm… La verdad no, la única vez que me pusieron a un compañero de habitación este estaba completamente inmóvil, que ni siquiera podía hablar- Miró a su alrededor. –La mayoría aquí son "raros", en el buen sentido de la palabra, hay gran cantidad de ciegos y mudos.

-Ya veo…- Iba a decir algo más pero entró una enfermera para avisar que empezaría la tarde recreativa.

Esta consistía en diversos "juegos" que a su vez ayudaban a rehabilitarse. Fuimos hacia allá, las visitas podían quedarse en ese lugar, por lo que pude acompañar a Sango.

Llegamos hasta el lugar y había muchas personas de todas las edades, había diversos casos que necesitaban rehabilitación, era acogedor estar allí. Entonces las enfermeras empezaron a hablar.

-Hola a todos! Ya estamos una vez más aquí! Antes de empezar queremos anunciar que un nuevo amigo se une al grupo! Adelante!- Dijo mirando hacia la puerta y de pronto entro un chico en silla de ruedas y al estar adelante sonrió dulcemente. –El es Inuyasha. Espero que lo integren bien al grupo, ahora, a divertirse!-

Realmente se pasaba muy bien en ese lugar, era muy entretenido. El chico nuevo se nos acercó y saludó con la mano.

-Hola!- Le dije sonriendo, Sango hizo lo mismo.

Me parecía extraño que no emitiera palabra alguna, todo lo hacía con gestos, entonces me di cuenta… Él era mudo.

Me pareció un chico muy interesante, le pregunte su edad y señalo 22 con sus manos. El tenía 1 año más que yo. Realmente era un chico increíble, tenía un hermoso cabello plateado y unos radiantes ojos dorados. Su sonrisa era tan profunda, tan sincera. Se notaba que el no poder caminar y el no poder hablar no le afectaban ni en lo más mínimo. Se notaba un chico feliz. El me transmitía mucha felicidad.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y ya debían volver todos a sus habitaciones y yo debía volver a casa, junto con Koga.

Lleve a Inuyasha a su habitación y me despedí de él dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego fui donde sango y me despedí de ella. Salí del centro de rehabilitación y me dirigí a mi casa. Siento sincera, no quería volver allí. Abrí la puerta y entonces el estaba ahí, esperándome con su típica cara de gran seriedad, bueno en realidad… No tan típica, ya que antes de casarnos él era muy distinto.

-En dónde estabas?- Me dijo Koga como tal padre regaña a su hija.

-Pues ya lo sabes, fui como todos los días a ver a Sango- Respondí

Sentí como su mano lanzó hacia al lado mi cara, dejándola marcada. ¿Dolor físico? Ya era una costumbre que apenas lo sentí, pero… dentro de mi corazón sentí una gran herida. Lo miré a sus ojos, sentía la humedad en los míos, pero pensé "no llores" y entonces me gritó.

-DONDE ESTABAS!! – Su cara se veía muy enojada. –Llegaste 5 horas después de lo normal… Estabas con él.. Cierto!!??-

-Pero de que hablas?-

-PUES DE QUIÉN MÁS! Tu amante!- Dijo en tono de burla

-Otra vez con eso??- Le dije frunciendo el seño. –Sabes que no te engaño con nadie!-

-Mientes!- Otra vez su mano pasó fuertemente por mi cara. Luego se marchó, yo caí al suelo y comencé a llorar.

-Como fue que cambiaste tan radicalmente!!!!!!!!!!- Grité entre sollozos-

Fui a mi habitación, me duché y me acosté. Odiaba esta vida, ¿por qué Koga tenía que ser así? Dice que lo engaño cuando eso no es cierto, y luego se marcha al primer prostíbulo que encuentra… ¿Quién lo entiende? Para que el estaba conmigo, para que me pidió matrimonio… PARA QUE!!!! Si no siente ni el más mínimo aprecio por mí. Lloré hasta que me dormí.

Ya era de día, estaba muy claro, había un hermoso sol. Me levante y me mire en el espejo. Mis ojos estaban muy hinchados, mi cara aun permanecía algo colorada por los golpes de Koga. Me maquillé tratando de esconder lo mejor posible las marcas de mi cara. Bajé a tomar desayuno y el estaba ahí, totalmente alcoholizado. Salí de casa. Normalmente iba a ver a Sango en la tarde, después de las 2. Pero esta vez me dirigí mucho más temprano hacia allá. Eran las 11 de la mañana. Compre una caja de chocolates, de esas que le encantan a Sango, para llevársela como obsequio. Entré al centro de rehabilitación, las enfermeras fueron muy amables.

Subí y lo primero que pude ver fue la alegre cara de Inuyasha que me transmitía muchísima felicidad. Traía una pequeña pizarra en sus manos en la cual escribía para poder comunicarse. Se puso a escribir algo y luego me lo mostró, decía "Te ves muy hermosa hoy", le sonreí y luego le dije que iría a ver a Sango. Entré a la habitación y ella estaba ahí, acostada.

-Me ayudas a ponerme en mi silla de ruedas?- Me dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza, la ayudé y la fui a pasear.

-Veo que has venido muy temprano hoy- Me dijo

-Si, no tenía nada que hacer y pensé en venir a hacerte compañía- Le dije, pero noté que la alegre cara de Sango cambió a una muy triste.

_**Flash Back (Sango)**_

-Me siento tan miserable- Sango comenzó a llorar. –Estoy completamente sola, esto… no lo puedo soportar. –

Sango sintió una mano en su hombro, volteó y vió a un chico sonriendo.

-Hola- Se sentón a su lado. –Cómo te llamas?-

-Sa…Sango..-

-Ah, mucho gusto Sango, yo soy Miroku-

-Lindo nombre… Y que haces aquí?-

-Pues… Te vi y no tenía nada que hacer y pensé en venir a hacerte compañía- Sonrió

_**Fin Flash Back*_

Acompañé a Sango en la mañana hasta la hora de almuerzo.

En el centro de rehabilitación todos almorzaban juntos. Realmente era como una familia. Se reunieron todos en el comedor, las enfermeras me dijeron que me quedara con todos en el almuerzo. Me pareció extraño que Inuyasha no estuviera, asique pregunte a una de las enfermeras si es que le había ocurrido algo.

-Inuyasha tuvo un ataque, suele ocurrirle… Ahora está descansando en su habitación- Me dijo

-Puedo ir a verlo?- Pregunté algo preocupada

-Claro- Me respondió

Subí a la habitación de Inuyasha y ahí estaba él, recostado sobre su cama. Lo quedé mirando desde la puerta, él se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me hizo un gesto de que pasara. Me senté en la orilla de la cama, lo miré con preocupación, él me sonrió. Tomó la pizarra con la que se comunicaba y escribió que tenía hambre, que quería almorzar y que si lo podía ayudar a ponerse en la silla de ruedas. Yo asentí. Tomé la silla y la puse cerca de la cama, después tomé a Inuyasha y el me abrazó para no caerse, era la primera vez que lo veía de pie. Pude notar lo alto que era. Al ponerlo en la silla él tomo mi mano para afirmarse, su mano estaba muy cálida. Sentía tanta paz cuando estaba a su lado.

Lo lleve hasta el comedor y todos lo saludaron felizmente. Todos comieron, incluida yo, y luego una de las enfermeras dijo que podían descansar un rato antes de que empezara la tarde recreativa.

Inuyasha me dijo, o más bien me escribió, que quería que lo llevase al jardín, que por cierto yo no conocía. Llegamos hasta el jardín y era realmente hermoso.

-Wuau… Es impresionante este lugar- Dije con admiración

-Si, es hermoso… Es mi lugar preferido. Solía venir aquí la vez anterior que estuve en este centro- Escribió Inuyasha

-La vez anterior? .. Ya habías estado aquí?- Pregunte y entonces el asintió con la cabeza

Inuyasha miró hacia el cielo y luego cerró sus ojos. Sus labios formaron una gran sonrisa. Él era realmente increíble.

De pronto llegó una enfermera para avisar que comenzarían las actividades. Me dirigí junto con Inuyasha hacia el aula de recreación. Ayudé a Inuyasha en varias actividades, a pesar de que el no hablara su cara podía expresar mucho más que un millón de palabras.

Estaba conversando con algunos de los chicos cuando una enfermera se me acerco.

-Kagome, ha venido a buscarte un joven que dice ser tu esposo- Me avisó

Detrás de ella venía otra enfermera seguida de "aquel joven". Sin duda este era Koga.

-Que haces aquí?- Pregunté incrédula –Tenía entendido que no te gustaban este tipo de lugares-

-Si, lo sé… Vine a buscarte. ¿Por qué te fuiste tan temprano sin siquiera avisarme?- Dijo molesto

-Pues, esta mañana pase por al lado tuyo, de hecho me viste, pero estabas tan alcoholizado que dudo que lo recuerdes- Respondí sarcásticamente

-Bien, no permitiré que me hagas una escenita aquí. Nos vamos- Dijo tomando mi brazo

-Disculpa… Nos vamos? Me suena a manada-

-A ver… Que tiene de emocionante estar todo el día aquí! Rodeada de gente completamente inútil!- Dijo muy enojado frunciendo el ceño

-Con que derecho te crees que tratas así a esta gente? Te recuerdo que entre esta gente "inútil" esta mi amiga Sango, asique no te permitiré que te refieras de esa manera a estas personas- Dije enojada –No porque tengan alguna discapacidad física van a ser inútiles, estas personas saben hacer muchas cosas, son muy inteligentes y bastante agradables, y si están aquí no es porque sean inútiles, solo se están rehabilitando, por algún accidente o algo que les haya ocurrido, perfectamente tu también podrías ser uno de ellos-

-Pfff! Tonterías! Y dime, que es lo que supuestamente hacen bien estas personas?- Dijo burlándose –Como por ejemplo aquel tipo de los ojos dorados, dime, que hace el? Pues te dire.. Él no hace nada! Simplemente míralo, postrado en una silla de ruedas, no puede hacer mucho así, no puede desplazarse solo, no puede vestirse solo, ni si quiera puede ir al baño solo! Aparte mira, ni siquiera habla, es mudo, entonces es peor aun! Es una persona totalmente inservible, el mejor antídoto para terminar esto sería exterminar a todos estos individuos que solo estorban en nuestra sociedad-

No puedo creer lo que oía. ¿Este era realmente Koga? ¿En qué momento se convirtió en este tipo de persona? Como podía pensar así sobre esta gente. El solía tener una mente muy abierta, pero con esto… Quedé realmente impactada, este Koga era otro, me lo cambiaron, este no era el Koga con el que me case… No era el Koga del que yo me enamoré.

-Sabes?- Comencé a decirle dispuesta a terminar esta maldita discusión –Tu forma de pensar es bastante inmadura, yo pienso que estas personas pueden ser muy capases, más que tu. Y sabes algo más? Vete solo a casa, yo me quedare aquí-

Koga se molesto y me golpeó en la cara. El único que se dio cuenta de esto fue Inuyasha, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto debido a su condición física.

Volteé y pude ver el rostro de Inuyasha, su cara demostraba gran preocupación, su mirada estaba fija en mí.

-Oye!- Dijo Koga tomando mi brazo –No me digas que tienes algo con el tipo ese… No para de mirarte… Anda dime, hay algo entre ustedes? Porque si es así, aparte de mudo lo dejo ciego!-

-Por dios- Dije mirándolo con lastima –En que estaba pensando cuando me casé contigo-

Me dirigí hacia Inuyasha y lo lleve junto a mí lo más lejos posible de Koga. Y Koga por su parte se marchó a casa muy fastidiado. No olvidaré la mirada amenazante que me dió Koga antes de irse.

* * *

Bueno, ahí les deje el 1° cap. de mi nuevo fic n.n Lo escribi en el patio del colegio cuando no habia nadie en un momento de extrema inspiracion XD Me interesa saber la opinión de ustedes, asike espero ke me dejen reviews diciendome ke les pareció n.n !

**_[Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia por desgracia no me pertenencen :( .. xD Son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi :D]_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Seguí hasta bastante lejos con Inuyasha, el tomó mi brazo para que me detubiera, yo comenzé a llorar. Caí de rodillas al suelo con la cabeza hacia abajo. Inuyasha dio vuelta su silla para mirarme, puso su mano en mi menton para levantar mi cara, despues acarició mi mejilla, yo lo miré con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, él me regaló una sonrisa. Su sonrisa hizo brotar una también en mi rostro, él secó mis lagrimas con sus manos.

El contacto de la mano de Inuyasha en mi rostro hizo reacción en mi. No sé que fue exactamente, pero senti algo extraño, pero bueno, dentro de mi. Fue una sensación inexplicable. Me hizo recordar mis días de escolar junto a Koga, cuando aun no se convertia en el tipo que era ahora. Hace mucho tiempo no sentia esto. Una gran fuerza recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sentía "mariposas en el estomago", no sabía que me estaba ocurriendo.

Quedé inmovil mirando fijamente los ojos de Inuyasha, de prontó sentí a Inuyasha tomando mis brazos, moviendome, para "despertarme".

-Lo siento..- Dije bajando la cabeza, avergonzada y ruborizada.

Él comenzó a reir.

Me fue extraño, jamas había visto a nadie reir de esa manera… Una gran risa sin emitir ningun sonido.

Desde ese momento me entro la gran curiosidad acerca de ¿Cómo será la voz de Inuyasha? Nunca me había preguntado eso, y lo más probable es que jamas tendria respuesta a eso.

Ya se hacía de tarde y tenía que marcharme.

Antes de irme una enfermera me dijo que quería hablar algo conmigo.

-Kagome, quería agradecerte… Haz influido mucho en Inuyasha, ahora es muy distinto al Inuyasha que solía ser. Como supongo que debes saber, el ya había estado aquí, y bueno la verdad es que el no solía interactuar con nadie, ni siquiera miraba a la cara cuando alguien le hablaba… Pero desde que tu llegaste a su vida el ha cambiado por completo- Me dijo muy emocionada. –Yo creo que pronto se mejorara, y volvera a ser el chico que era hace años-

-El chico que era hace años?- Pregunté –A que se refiere con eso?-

-Pense que lo sabias… Bueno, lo que pasa es que Inuyasha no nació así- Comenzó a relatarme. –El antes caminaba, incluso hablaba. Cuando tenia 14 años lo atropellaron, y quedo… sin poder caminar-

-Invalido?- Pregunte

-No queria usar esa palabra… Verás, el tiene todas las condiciones para caminar, no se rompió la columna ni nada, pero… no puede pararse, es un gran misterio- Dijo triste –Y bueno, despues cuando el tenía 17 años presenció algo horrible… Él venía llegando de la escuela, estaba muy oscuro, entró y no sentió a nadie, de pronto prendió la luz y vió a un vandido… Cortando en mil pedazos a sus padres. Él no pudo escapar, ya que como dije antes, no podía caminar y estaba en silla de ruedas. Aun así el vandido no le hizo nada, y disfrutó ver como Inuyasha sufría mientras el cortaba a sus padres y luego se marchó. Desde entonces Inuyasha no ha vuelto a emitir ni el más minimo sonido-

Quedé muy impactada con lo que estaba escuchado. Como podía haber una persona tan malvada que pueda cometer tal atrocidad. Pobre Inuyasha. Que tan fuerte habra sido el dolor de ver esa escena para desde entonces prohibirle hablar. Debe haber quedado marcado de por vida con eso.

-Que… Que lamentable. No puedo imaginarme como se debe sentir Inuyasha- Dije con dolor

-Ni yo. Por eso te agradesco mucho haber cambiado a Inuyasha. Realmente no entiendo por qué habras influenciado en el, ya que ni siquiera se conocían. Pero sea cual sea la razón, es algo que me alegra demasiado- Dijo sonriendo

-Yo tampoco se cuál será la razón, pero si de pronto veo en frente de mi a alguien que necesita mi ayuda, no pensaré 2 veces en ayudarle, por eso seguire acompañando a Inuyasha, para que así pueda mejorarse-

Luego de hablar con la enfermera me diriji a casa. No pude sacar de mi cabeza todo por lo que tubo que pasar Inuyasha. Entre tantos pensamientos recordé a Koga y su cara amenazante… En casa no me esperaba lo mejor.

Al estar fuera de casa sentí miedo, pero me arme de valor, abrí la puerta y………………………

¿Dónde estoy?...No recuerdo nada… Abro los ojos, veo el techo y… estoy en el suelo del living… Me duele el brazo, lo miro… Esta lleno de sangre. Me duele la cara… Que me paso… Koga… Koga me golpeó. Me paro, voy al baño, me miro en el espejo. Mi rostro… esta con sangre. Entro a la tina, tomo una ducha. Koga no esta en casa.

Cuando tiempo más tendre que soportar esto. Esto es peor que estar en el infierno.

Mi vida no vale nada. No hago nada productivo, no entré a la universidad… y por qué? Koga me lo prohibió. Como es que deje que ocurriera esto!? Yo era una buena alumna, tenía sueños, metas. Y por enamorarme de el lo dejé todo. Yo sería tan felíz… Ya es tarde.

…

Ya han pasado 2 semanas. Me dirigo al centro de rehabilitación como cada día. Mi relación con Inuyasha cada día mejora más, somos muy amigos. Él me ha contado muchas cosas y yo a él. Nos reimos mucho juntos.

Ya en el centro de rehabilitación saludo a las enfermeras y voy a la habitación de Sango. Entro y la saludo, ella me mira y no me saluda. Me parece extraño y de pronto… Se para de su silla de ruedas!!

-Lo logre ayer en la noche, unas horas despues de que te fuiste- Dijo con una gran sorisa y con mucha felicidad

Lo unico que pude hacer fue correr hacia ella y abrazarla fuertemente

-Sango!! Mira que grande estas! No puedo creerlo, porque no me llamaste? Hay que felicidad!- Dije gritando toda emocionada

-Pues te llame varias veces, pero ni te dignaste en contestarme-

Ahora lo recuerdo… Como iva a poder contestarle, si Koga rompió mi celular tirandolo contra el suelo despues de una fuerte discución que habíamos tenido anoche.

-Lo siento Sango… Mi celular esta sin bateria- Dije con una voz no muy convincente

-Bueno, bueno… Ahora debo empacar mis cosas, para volver a mi casa!!! Y no estar más aquí- Dijo alegre

"Y no estar más aquí" Esa frase… Partió mi alma. Si ella no estaba más aquí, yo no tendria que escusa darle a Koga para venir aquí. No es que nunca me alla interesado venir a ver a Sango y que ella fuera solo mi escusa, pero obviamente yo no podía dejar a Inuyasha aquí solo, y tampoco podría decirle a Koga que vendría a verlo a él, seguro me mataría.

-Que pasa Kag? Parece que no te gusto mucho mi noticia…- Me dijo Sango

-No, no, como crees eso!-

-Tu cara lo dice todo-

-No esque… Sango, necesito pedirte un favor…- Me acerqué a ella –Por favor, Koga no se puede enterar de que saliste del centro de rehabilitación-

-Y por qué?- Preguntó incredula

-Tu sabes lo que te conte la otra vez… Eso que me dijo la enfermera sobre Inuyasha. Si no sigo viniendo aquí lo más probable es que el no mejore-

-Pero y que tiene eso de malo? Dile a Koga que vienes a ver a Inuyasha y listo. No creo que se ponga celoso ni mucho menos, lo conosco desde que eramos unos niños, él tiene una mente bien abierta y si le das las razones no creo que te "prohiba" venir aquí-

Lo había olvidado… Sango no sabía hacerca de los cambios de Koga, ella no sabía todo lo que yo he estado sufriendo desde que me casé.

-Bueno… Esto… Si, el se ha puesto un poquitin celoso ultimamente- Mentí –Y bueno eso…-

-Que exagerada eres Kag!- Rió –Pero bueno, no me apareceré por tu casa-

-Gracias!- Sonreí

Mientras Sango guardaba sus cosas yo fui a la habitación de Inuyasha. Cuando entré pude ver que tenía una hermosa rosa roja. Al acercarme él extendió su mano, dandome la rosa.

-Para mi?- Pregunté sorprendida, él asintió con la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias Inu, está preciosa-

Inuyasha comenzo a escribir algo. Como me gustaría que en vez de escribir usara su boca para pronunciar todas aquellas palabras que quiera decirme a mi y a las demas personas.

-Yo también quiero caminar como Sango, y asi poder salir contigo- Escribió

Me sonrojé al instante y sentí aquella extraña sensación que sentía cada vez que estaba con Inuyasha. El me miro y hizo un gesto para que me acercara. Yo me acerqué y me agache para quedar a la misma altura que él. Él me miro fijamente a los ojos, acarició mi rostro, se acerco y… me besó.

Quedé inmovil ante aquel acto. Él separó sus labios de los mios, sin sacar la mano de mi rostro. Yo aun seguía inmovil, mirandolo. Él me sonrió como solía hacerlo, con esa sonrisa tan profunda y sincera que hacía sacar a la luz lo más hermoso de su interior. Él seguía acariciandome, yo aun estaba desconcertada, y el nuevamente junto sus labios con los mios, quedandonos así por unos segundos.

Inuyasha estaba muy sonrojado, se veía muy tierno. Saco su mano de mi rostro y nos quedamos mirando, justo en eso entro Sango.

-Lo siento… Interrumpi algo?- Dijo Sango en un tono gracioso

Senti un calor en mi cara, eso me indicaba que me había sonrojado.

-Emm…- Fue lo unico que pude decir

-Jajaja! Bueno Kag, te venía a avisar que iva a ir a dejar todo a mi casa, y despues volveré aquí… Las enfermeras quieren que nos quedemos a almozar- Me dijo y luego continuó –Te iva a decir que me acompañaras pero veo que estas algo ocupada…- Rió –Asique ire yo sola, nos vemos-

-Bu.. Bueno Sango- Tartamudeé

Si Sango hubiera llegado unos segundos antes hubiera estado frita! Me hubiera calificado de infiel.

Sango se fue y volteé a ver a Inuyasha, que me estaba mostrando la pizarra.

-Te vas a ir?- Escribió. Su triste cara acompañaba a la frase

-No- Sonreí –A pesar de que Sango no estará más aquí yo igual vendré para verte a ti-

Su triste cara cambió de enseguida. Se notaba muy contento.

Tomó mi mano y la besó, luego me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó.

Cada vez que el hacia algo así yo sentía mil emociones dentro de mi. No podía negarlo… Sentía una gran atracción hacia él.

Inuyasha me sentó sobre sus piernas y me abrazo por la cintura. Yo estaba nerviosa. Nos empesamos a besar apacionadamente. Hace mucho tiempo que no besaba a alguien así, nisiquiera a Koga. La última vez que Koga y yo nos besamos fue hace casi 2 años.

Sentimos que alguien se acercaba, por lo que separamos nuestros labios. Me pare rapidamente y entro una enfermera. Ella iva a ver el estado de Inuyasha, era algo rutinario.

Aun sentía el sabor de Inuyasha, mi corazón latia muy rapido. Me gustaba esta sensación.

* * *

Gracias por los Reviews! Ke weno ke les alla gustado n.n ! Bueno, este capitulo es un poco mas corto, pero espero ke les guste :D ! Espero sus reviews n.n !

**_[Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en mi fic lamentablemente aun no me pertenecen :( jamas me perteneceran T-T ! (aunke inuyasha es mio u_ú! xD) Son propiedad de la maravillosa, grandiosa y genial Rumiko Takahashi :3]_**


End file.
